


Love Shack

by Khylara



Series: Sex Shop [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick go shopping.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Sex Shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> We have another fandom shout out here - if you've watched the show from the beginning you'll spot it!

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Patrick said as they walked into the sex shop. "What if someone recognizes us?"

"Relax, Pattycakes. We're so far out in the boondocks of Miami that I think we're pretty safe," Pete said grinning. "Besides, we're in disguise."

"Some disguises," Patrick muttered. "Hats and sunglasses. Really original, Pete."

"Stop panicking. The people who work at these places are paid not to notice customers." Pete reached over to squeeze his fingers. "And I'll be with you. It'll be okay." Seeing Patrick's still nervous expression, Pete relented. "You can go wait in the car if you really want. I won't be long."

Patrick quickly shook his head. "No way in hell. God only knows what you would come out with if i wasn't with you." He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Okay. Fine. let's get this over with."

"I'll be right with you," Pete reminded him, giving im a quick kiss before they stepped through the second security door.

The store was brightly lit with rows of DVDs along the back wall, a curtained off section for trying on lingerie and leather and shelves of novelties laid out in neat rows. The owner of "Artie's Adult Playground" barely looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Let me know if you guys need help finding anything."

"Thanks," Pete said, giving him a wave before picking up a shopping basket and making a beeline to the vibrators. "Over here, babe."

Reluctantly, Patrick followed him. "Not that one," he said automatically as Pete pulled a huge rubber dildo off the shelf. "Way too big."

Pete looked at it for a moment before putting it back. "Yeah, you're right," he said as he looked the rest over. "Do you see something you like?"

Patrick looked everything over as well. "Maybe that one?" He pointed out a modest sized purple vibrator, blushing furiously. "I like the color."

""Mania" color," Pete said, grinning. He picked it up. "Various speeds, waterproof, rechargable or battery operated...I think we have a winner here." He put it in his basket before leaning close. "Can't wait to try it out on you."

Patrick ducked his head to hide his red cheeks. "I can't, either."

"Let's keep looking," Pete said as they walked. "Joe's birthday is coming up. We can get something for him here."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how much he'll appreciate something from here," he said.

"He'll love it. And if it's something he can share with Marie it's a bonus." Pete went down another aisle. "Edible massage oil?"

Patrick considered the idea. "That might work," he said. "Don't they come in different flavors?"

"Yeah. Non toxic and stain proof as well, Marie will appreicate all three." Pete began picking up bottles. "Let's see. We have vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, kiwi, cherry, coconut, lime, passionfruit and butterscotch."

Patrick's ears perked up. "Butterscotch?"

Opening the small bottle, Pete smelled it. "Smells like cookies," he said before passing it over.

Patrick took one whiff and was immediately aroused. "Get...get a bottle for us," he said, stammering a little.

Pete grinned as he put two bottles of butterscotch, one vanilla and one cherry into his basket. His hand hovered over one more. "Coconut, too?" 

Patrick nodded. "Coconut, too." He watched Pete put it in. "Thank you."

"Definitely my pleasure." They turned a corner.

"Do they have a movie for everything?" Patrick asked as he watched Pete flip through the DVDs. 

"Pretty much." Picking one off the shelf, he showed it to the singer. "The guy on the cover reminds me of you."

A dubious expression crossed Patrick's face as he adjusted his glasses. "Sure you don't need to borrow these?" he asked, indicating the buff redhead dressed in a towel on the cover. "I never looked like that."

"I think you do," Pete countered softly. "I think you're fucking beautiful." He leaned over and gave Patrick a lingering kiss.

Artie interrupted them. "Guys...I really hate to interrupt, but you need to keep your PDAs to a minimum," he said apologetically. "Vice comes by to check on things on a regular basis."

Patrick blushed as Pete stepped back. "Got it," he said. "Sorry, man." He turned back to Patrick as he put the DVD in his basket. "I'm getting this one."

"Can I ask why?" Patrick asked as he walked around Pete.

Pete shrugged. "I like the looks of it. Besides, maybe I can learn a few new positions or something." He patted Patrick's ass. "Gotta keep you entertained."

Patrick stepped away, his cheeks bright red. "You entertain me plenty."

Pete cackled as they headed for the lingerie. "Hmm...this is pretty." He pulled a pair of bright purple panties off the display rack. Aside from a few scraps of lace and one tiny bow, there was hardly anything to them.

Patrick gave him a look. "You are not giving Marie panties. Joe will murder you in your sleep."

"I was thinking more for me," Pete said as he turned them over. "I think they'll fit. Don't you?" He looked up, smiling at the expression of naked lust on Patrick's face. "And you definitely like them, don't you?"

"Yeah," Patrick managed to get out, swallowing hard. "Yeah, I do. You'll look pretty in them." Without another word, Pete put them into the basket.

Patrick turned away in a vain attempt to calm his racing pulse rate when he looked up at the myriad of flogs, whips and restraints hanging up on the wall. "I don't understand how anyone could use any of this," he said. 

Pete looked as well. "You liked the handcuffs," he reminded his lover.

"Anything else, then," Patrick corrected tartly. "How can anyone hurt someone they love?"

"I don't understand it, either," Pete said, looking as well. "It's definitely not one of the games I like to play. And I'd never ask you to." He moved on, Patrick not far behind.

Patrick paused in front of the jewelry display. "Why did you take out your nipple ring?" he asked suddenly.

"It kept snagging on things," Pete said as he stood next to him. "When I almost ripped it out taking off my shirt after a show I knew it had to go." He gave Patrick a curious look. "Why do you ask?'

Patrick shugged. "I liked it," he finally said. "It was sexy."

Pete filed that away for future reference. "I can get it redone if you want," he offered. "The store next door does piercings."

After a moment, Patrick shook his head. "No, I like you like this now." Reaching over, he squeezed Pete's fingers. "Are we almost done?'

"Almost." Picking up a couple bottles of lube and a pack of batteries, Pete headed for the register. "Here you go," he said as he handed the basket over and reached for his wallet.

Artie rang him up. "Fifty two ninety," he said. "Cash or charge? The store name won't be on the reciept."

"Cash." Pulling out three twenties, Pete handed them over. "Thanks."

Giving Pete his change, Artie put everything into a brown paper bag. "No problem, guys. Have fun." He handed it over.

They walked out of the store hand in hand after making sure they hadn't been followed. "So that was fun, right?" Pete asked as they headed for their rental.

"Educational anyway," Patrick said as they both got in. "Back to the hotel?"

Pete nodded, grinning as he started the car. "I've got a new toy to play with," he said as he gave Patrick a kiss. "I can't wait to make you scream."

Patrick blushed. "I can't, either."


End file.
